


性感莱总在线教授如何让老实人犯罪（影院play）

by LetaZ



Category: Batman v Superman
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, 超莱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetaZ/pseuds/LetaZ
Summary: 车停在电影院了





	性感莱总在线教授如何让老实人犯罪（影院play）

“所以——你到底愿不愿意陪我去看电影”lex征求意见的语气既是命令，他用钴蓝色的眼珠俯视着坐在沙发上的Clark，Clark一直以为自己属于正常人的日常生活在lex像飓风一般冲进自己的世界里的时候就化为泡影了，结果却是，lex被他哀求的目光说服而同意去看场电影了（？！） 这轻易地像个圈套，而lex不容置喙的神气让他僵硬的点点头。

 

“Great！”似乎是嫌惊叹词还不足以表达自己的高兴，lex同时拍了下手。

 

Clark开始觉得这是个陷阱了，不致命，但是绝不会轻易收场。

 

爱上lex算是个陷阱吗，也许是也许不是，但是他得争取每一次让lex高兴的机会——或许这会让lex在放弃之前犹豫1秒，为自己争取点时间，或者说，为拯救世界挽回点时间。

 

 

但当lex说看要电影的时候他可没告诉他还有一顿晚餐。

 

Clark穿着lex为他挑选的西装，lex甚至亲手帮他打好了领带（“有点走样了，亲爱的，不过我觉得视觉效果超赞”他这才想起来lex平素拒绝一切有束缚感的装束“可你去年1月份的聚餐戴了领带”“哦，我觉得mercy的薪资确保她知晓怎么打一个温莎结”）。坐在一家高级到一道菜名他都看不懂的餐厅里——于是lex又非常善解人意的为他点好了菜，他觉得自己存在的意义就是像一只无辜的小猫头鹰一样瞪着lex看他如此自如的操纵好一切，再祈祷一下餐点里没有以氪开头调料。

 

吃甜品的时候lex挖下尖顶上的樱桃点缀，伸出粉色的舌尖舔弄樱桃上的奶油，（众所周知，lex的唇色一直比烈焰红唇略胜一筹，甚至有些时尚杂志会揣测他是否涂了唇膏）——这就是一部廉价色情片，只不过从你盯着屏幕看小黄文直接升级成现场直播或者真人情景剧。

 

“甜心，你不介意帮我先进去占个座吧？”一个可爱到翻的挑眉和闪闪发光的眼睛预示这是一个lex专属骗局。

 

“当然”Clark眨巴了下眼。

 

lex一进场电影院的灯就灭了。

 

这可非常有气氛，Clark忍不住想lex到底在谋划些什么，lex的皮鞋陷在厚实的红毯里所以，lex式的皮鞋叩地音都被隐藏起来了。

 

lex落座之前还对忧心忡忡地盯着他的Clark挑了个眉。

 

但是更怪异的是，lex给他们挑的是情侣座——众所周知的是这种座位极其偏僻，通常是看完电影你都不知道角落里还坐着|坐过一对——托偏僻的福——你基本上不可能在这种地方欣赏到一部电影的所有动人之处——这明显与lex的享乐主义相悖。

 

当lex第5次把手伸进Clark的爆米花桶里的时候，Clark才意识到有什么不对，“为什么每一次你只拿一颗爆米花？”在他的认知里，lex喜欢把自己的嘴巴塞得像是松鼠一样满,丝毫不顾及这其中的潜在风险。

 

lex给了他一个冷漠的侧脸，微微鼓起的小脸让人轻易的联想到了仓鼠之类的小动物。

 

3秒静止沉默后，善于观察的肯特记者发现了新大陆：

 

“Jesus Christ！你就这么在lex corp真空了一整天？！”Clark压低声音朝lex发射自己的惊奇泡泡。

 

“Nop!”lex似乎是刻意要给Clark一个玩世不恭的回应，他把“P”发的格外清脆。

 

“哦——”lex嘲讽后下意识的撅起嘴：“我是正直的Clark，我才不知道为什么我会有一个进电影院之后把自个内裤脱在卫生间的男友，也一点都不知道情侣座能用来干什么——”lex直接爬到Clark的腿上，拉近自己和Clark的距离，嗯，或者说，是 和Clark嘴唇的距离.电影散出的微光被lex遮了大半但Clark还是能看的到lex蓝眼睛里晶亮的、折磨人时惯有的兴奋光亮。

 

“你知道我多久多久之前就想这么做了么——”lex纤细的手指描摹着Clark的蹙起的黑色眉毛，Clark的睫毛在lex细嫩的手掌下颤抖宛如蝶翼扇动，lex用手掌心感受Clark鼻尖的锐度（Clark由此想到lex今早趴在他身上时落在他鼻尖上的那个吻）灼热的呼吸洒在lex的掌缘，lex另一只手绕到Clark脖子后面去抚摸他的头发，像是在爱抚又像是在固定住Clark的头部防止他乱动。

 

lex隔着裤子描摹Clark灼热的欲望，边撅起嘴，他知道Clark禁不起拨撩，只是硬成这样还装作没什么就••••lex唇畔挑起一个恶意的笑。

 

每 一 次 Lex刻意在离Clark的耳朵很近的地方说话时，Clark都会因为温热的气流而微微颤抖，他的耳朵尖总在Lex的攻势之下先红起来，而他的脸也难以避免烧了起来，那句话怎么说来着——城门失火，殃及池鱼

 

Lex语气里的嘲讽显而易见，但是Lex就是喜欢用他特有的黏腻嗓音折磨Clark，他知道Clark喜欢听他用裹着蜜糖的声音开一些恶意的玩笑，而现在大概就只是•••••••••恶意的挑逗，某个时间段你会意识到Lex的嘲讽里饱含的情绪，Clark想，只要你可以在他身边坚持几个月并同时保持保持 热恋 关系。

 

lex伸手去触碰Clark身下的巨物，“WOW”，Lex笑起来，用气声问道“你就这么•••意志薄弱？”Clark张了张嘴虚弱地想要反驳，但是Lex不给他这机会，他捧着Clark的脸开始极其色情的吻他的嘴唇，就像是在品尝Clark唇齿的味道，lex睫毛的颤抖扫过Clark的脸颊，Clark被lex的吻搞得晕头转向，他在“把Lex的裤子扒下来给他一顿好cao”和，“搂住Lex先接吻”之间摇摆不定，直至他灵光一闪，一只手扶住Lex的纤细的腰，另一只手开始扒下Lex的裤子，Lex察觉到Clark的意图，他在接吻间隙发出低声嗤笑但是默许了Clark的动作，Lex对着Clark半跪起来便于Clark扯下自己的裤子，但是不同意中断接吻，于是Clark只能被迫仰起头和lex接吻，Lex的头发遮住了电影散发出来的大半光线，Clark突然意识到了他们在干什么，只是此刻他知道先前下意识压低声音的自觉在离他远去。

 

Clark终于把Lex的裤子从他身上扯下来的时候他们俩同时发出愉悦的喟叹仿佛刚刚达成一桩大事，Clark试探着往Lex的后穴探入一根手指,他有一秒钟是呆住的：好吧，Lex不仅是把内裤“遗忘”在厕所或者鬼才知道的某个角落，他还给自己做了扩张——这基本上可以解释为什么Lex落座不到一分钟就开始挑逗Clark。Lex喜欢刺激和给自己找乐子，所以他给自己扩张的时候搞不好都快要高潮了—— 一想到可能有人碰巧听到Lex细微压抑的呻吟（无论是现在还是当时）让现在的Clark硬的不行并因为嫉妒而心脏发疼，Lex急切地摸索着Clark裤子上的拉链，他试了好几次才把Clark的拉链搞定，Clark知道Lex现在已经急切到抛开冷静了，这很有点罕见。

 

电影院里有人在窃窃私语（虽然并不是在讨论他们），但这还是让缩在角落里的Clark有点不安，不管是谁看到此刻极度混乱的两个人恐怕都是场灾难。Clark估算了一下时间，大概只有40分钟时间了••••••

 

Lex惩罚性的咬着Clark的唇，电影里突然爆出的光线终于让Clark有一秒看清lex，lex原本剔透的钴蓝色眼睛因为背着光而晦暗莫测，因Clark明显的走神而愤怒瞪向他的目光，由于靠近lex的纤柔易碎的脖颈，Clark闻到了lex的微微带着点海洋香味的香水味,后调大概是迷迭香，还有lex半长的头发堪堪掠过额头的酥痒。

 

Lex挑起一个惹坏事的笑，他伸手扶住Clark粗大的柱身直接往下坐，这非常的辣，即使lex先前润滑、扩张过自己，也还会因Clark的尺寸蹙起眉，只是眼睛里的光堪称凶狠，Clark看得出来lex在咬着自己口腔内侧的软肉，这是每一次lex吃痛时的惯用表情，他把lex拉下来接吻，分开时lex轻咬了一下Clark的下唇，Clark感觉到带出的丝缕水痕。

 

Clark被吸得头皮发麻，lex嗓音低哑暗沉，“别动。”Clark抽出一只手去摸lex的脸，lex的眼泪正在眼里蓄势待发，Clark把自己敏感的恋人拉下来接吻，lex的眼泪沾湿了Clark的脸颊，这很不寻常，Clark想，以往只有自己把艹lex时操得急了，完全不顾lex半真半假的哀求，lex才会哭起来，吻渐渐变得缱绻，从深吻一点点变成贴面吻，“FUCK ME.”lex贴着Clark的脸发号施令，湿热的气流破碎在耳边。

 

Clark小幅度的向上顶弄lex，lex的后穴开始分泌的液体和前液让两个人动作摆脱点之前的凝涩，只是水声也愈加明显（当然这只是对于Clark而言），有层层叠叠交织在一起的衣物作为隔音，Clark可以确定没有人注意到角落里的胶着战况。但是在公共场所，或者说在这么多人的后方的public sex 仍刺激过头。

 

Lex找准了某个角度，这让他可以稍微轻松点在Clark身上操弄自己，有那么一两秒钟lex觉得自己在一个火热的不行铁棒上自己草自己。他觉得如果是这个认知让自己哭起来那真的很不lex，但是，说实在的，他喜欢这样，当性爱可以在自己的掌控之下，而不是顺着Clark的节奏——他喜欢和Clark在浴缸边上就开始擦枪走火，但是不喜欢自己被艹一整夜，清晨像只小美人鱼一样腰腿酸软，脚尖都不敢沾地；还有一次的慈善晚宴，他故意用下流话刺激小记者肯特（他挺喜欢看Clark被拨撩的脸红的快滴血还不敢说什么回击的样子的），结果就是两个人在厕所来了一发，快炸了的Clark毫不留情的操着他的嘴，lex被捅到喉咙的龟头噎得干呕（不该把他逼得这么急的，lex事后想，一般他都能忍到结束的），这直接导致他后半场宴会只能象征性的会以假笑，有人会对lex哑火的嗓子抱有恶意揣测(不幸的是，也确有极少数的人猜对了）

 

Lex还在Clark身上小幅度的操着自己，这真的非常爽，lex没有让Clark整根进入，不过这也让他可以很舒服，而不是被过于暴虐的快感泛起生理性泪水（承认吧，Clark，你就是喜欢看lex被艹哭的样子）只不过这也让Clark被逼到了极限，他看着爱人在自己怀里上上下下的移动，不断下沉的屁股一点点含住自己的老二却又不愿意再深入片刻，“lex”，lex低低喘了口气，丝毫没有要回应的意思，Clark眼睛发红，一把抓住还在实验的恋人纤柔的腰肢，lex玩的正高兴，突然后穴被塞得满满当当的饱胀感让他发出一声哽泣（所幸电影配乐把这点小尴尬遮蔽住了），Clark尝到甜头，每一次都让Lex有种Clark想让他把囊袋也塞进他股间的错觉（该死的重力），Clark深深浅浅的抽插让lex的后穴开始高强度收缩。

 

“Hmn••••Clark！”Clark知道lex已经临近高潮，于是抽插也变得愈加凶狠，lex缠抱着Clark，他觉得现在自己的眼睛已经快要睁不开了，糊住睫毛的泪水让他丧失了睁开眼的能力，Clark感觉得到自己的性器被吸得更紧了，两个人连接的地方像是找起了火，连一冠体寒的lex都连带着烧了起来，lex先于Clark射了出来，Clark在重重的几下捣干之后也射了，滚烫的浓精冲进lex的后穴，有些溢了出来，滑下了lex光裸的大腿。沉浸在高潮余韵中的两个人保持着四肢纠缠的状态窝在一起了一会，lex才像回神一般开口“我•••我觉得我不可能走出去了。”比起撒娇，这更像是一句控诉。

 

Clark找出纸巾把刚才lex射在两个人之间的精液擦干，只是在lex肚子里的那些就不太好办了，Clark皱着眉想。

 

Clark用干燥的纸巾把Lex股间的黏滑液体揩净，lex趴在Clark怀里睡着了，微微蜷起像一只幼乖的小猫，Clark找到lex的手绢将它塞进lex的后穴，脱下早就被两个人的“剧烈运动”折磨皱巴的西装裹住lex，以免lex被夜间的寒风惊醒，Clark小心地把熟睡的恋人抱出了影院。直到回家之后，Clark把lex放进浴缸仔细抠挖出残存的精液（现在他都记得第一次内射之后lex怎样以肚子疼为由让自己被迫禁欲一周），lex才悠悠转醒。

 

“Clark，”lex低声叫着自己的恋人，Clark凝望着lex的眼睛，“我觉得我们以后可以多看看电影。”lex灰蓝色在暖黄色灯光下格外好看，Clark突然走神，但是下一刻他就无法自抑地绽放出一个的微笑，然后lex脸上的假笑，像是被这个笑敲碎了，变成了一个真正的笑。

 

之后，他们在浴缸里又来了一发，以至于你很难说清，到底是在影院里胡作非为还是浴缸里的水导致lex两天没有打篮球。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我是想写出一种，嗯，攻受颠倒的性爱，就是说，莱总虽然是受，但是，某种意义上，他才是动作的主导者，其实就是BDSM中的某种关系（我记得有部电影就是这样的）（然而并没有写出来┓( ′∀` )┏）
> 
>  
> 
> 影院play：试试最后一排的情侣座（就是一个挺大双人座，不是两个连在一起的座位= =）吧，（试试你就懂了，绝对适合脑黄色废料）
> 
>  
> 
> 其实一开始就是要写BDSM的结果最后搞成了一个单纯的影院play（才不是我写太久忘了大纲）
> 
>  
> 
> 其实我觉得BVS这么大声的电影很适合干这种事了；）
> 
>  
> 
> 特别喜欢影院里面的厚厚的••红地毯•••吸音效果特别好的那种
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 这就是一部廉价色情片，只不过从你盯着屏幕看小黄文直接升级成现场直播或者真人情景剧
> 
> 这个是我们班的一个姑娘常年被身边的狗男男们撒狗粮，最后再有一次我问她为什么感觉看班上男生的互动比看小黄文更加的• • •带感，她幽幽地来了一句“你看小黄文全靠脑补，人家直接给你现场直播，当然是现场更带感啊”我：••••••••••••••！！！！！！！！！！！
> 
> （唉，理科班就是90%的男生都在明目张胆地搅基，剩下10%男女通吃~）
> 
>  
> 
> 一家高级到一道菜名他都看不懂的餐厅里”来自我弟，他的语录之一就是“我觉得••••••好高级啊”有一次他把我拉到一边，一脸激动的告诉我自己在垃圾桶边上看到了一个礼品盒好时尚/好高级啊，他决定偷偷把它藏起来晚上回家的时候会一起带走~~~
> 
>  
> 
> 你不介意帮我先进去占个座吧”BVS里莱总让Mercy去给他占个座（hhh这是个内部笑话）
> 
>  
> 
> 我是正直的Clark，我才不知道为什么我会有一个进电影院之后把自个内裤脱在卫生间的男友，也一点都不知道情侣座是用来干什么的——”写这一段的时候，想到的就是神夏里约翰对夏洛克的嘲讽（S1E2中姚素玲家门外的那段）和权游里的萝丝和囧雪诺（就是萝丝这个角色让我喜欢上红头发的 !），萝丝特别喜欢语带嘲讽的刺激囧，但是我觉得内谁说的特别带感“她爱你•••••正是因为她一直说要杀了你，我才意识到她爱你”(凭记忆引用)然后醍醐灌顶，我觉得莱总和大超之间，也许会出现像萝丝和囧雪诺之间相似的对话，不过lex下得了那个手罢了(不是哒)
> 
>  
> 
> “亲手帮他打好了领带”内部笑话暂不解释
> 
>  
> 
> “浴缸里的水”嗯，水其实是一种反润滑剂的操蛋玩意（我怎么知道我怎么知道的┓( ′∀` )┏），超聚聚理论上没什么，不过莱总可能就会内话儿疼一阵子了
> 
>  
> 
> 很想看超人公主抱lex回家，lex被团成一团，头发散下来像只垂耳兔的那种~
> 
>  
> 
> 诸君，我喜欢评论（这句话其实是这个意思：我都把我的黄色废料给你看了，你连评论都不给，是打算白嫖么）


End file.
